venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gertrude Acachalla
Gertrude Acachalla ' (born Margaret Johnson of Gingeria) is one of the main characters in Papa Acachalla Roleplay. She is played by Bethany Frye and is known for her Green sweater and trusty crowbar. She is possibly Papa Acachalla's second wife (following Sally Betty Jessica) and stepmother of Billy and Sally. She is the most calm and level-headed member of the Acachalla family, though she will often join Billy and Sally when they decide to do something insane, such as keep a creepy dragon as a pet or transform themselves into Velociraptors. Her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Many of her accomplishments include winning The Annual Acachalla Family Tricentennial Yacht/Boat Race, robbing a bank with her family, and being a world-class Olympic Crowbar Hurdler. She is also the last of the Gingerians after the planet Gingeria from her universe was destroyed by a Black Hole Device. Recently her crowbar has been stolen by toy bonnie at the super market and after that she claimed she would never ever step foot in a shopping market. But was reclaimed by unknown means. Papa Acachalla has theorised Gertrude's identity as a inter-dimensional law keeper, with the ability to negotiate, tame, and successfully defeat powerful paranormal entities. This was suggested because Gertrude's crowbar was studied as a perfect weapon against ghosts, due to it being comprised of rust, and powers to send people into other dementions. Gertrude insists the claims are false and becomes irritated when someone brings it up, despite receiving a great deal of respect from her peers. Biography ''See [[Margaret Johnson|'Margaret Johnson]] for details.'' Gertrude was originally adopted by Papa Acachalla as a daughter, however somehow they eventually became married to each other. Since then, Gertrude brought in every stray that crossed their threshold, such as Sally, Billy, Spencer, Sue, and even a Spaghetti Monster from the 13th Dimension. Personality Out of all in the Acachalla family, Gertrude is the least bombastic and most reasonable. Though this makes her easy to manipulate and hard to surprise. When she dies or becomes wild it is usually through the exploits of her children. Gertrude is capable of maniacal acts, like when she imprisoned P.I.E investigators into a virtual world simply to entertain her children. Gertrude seems to have an obsession with adopting children. Relationships Billy Acachalla/Smigglebug Gertrude takes care of Billy, and he calls her Mama Gertrude. In later videos she accepted both Billy and Sally and is currently taking care of them in the role of a mother. Once she claimed that Billy would grow up to be like his father (here we don't know that she meant Papa Acachalla or Smigglebug, but most likely she meant Papa as she is his wife). Billy tends to constantly pester Gertrude, but Gertrude can put up with it. Sally Acachalla Gertrude is Sally's step "mommy," though she acts more like Sally's mother than Billy's. The only episodes with Sally and Gertrude seeing each other before "4-sibling videos" were the Thanksgiving episode when Gertrude promised Sally waffles for Thanksgiving dinner, and the prison horror map where Gertrude helps protect Billy and Sally from the evil that haunts the prison. Gertrude mentions Sally in few episodes with Billy, and Sally mentioned her in episodes (mostly in the ones with Billy). In later episodes(where all 4 siblings play) they are together most of the time. Sally commonly asks for things that she wants, and Gertrude is slightly afraid to say no. Papa Acachalla Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife, as revealed in the dumbbell weapon mod. In older episodes she was his friend, sister, or (adopted) daughter. Gertrude takes care of her "children". They create a happy yet strange family. In the 4-player hide and seek mod, it was revealed that Gertrude first met Papa Acachalla when she worked at a 7-11 that was frequently visited by Papa Acachalla, and with every visit she would compliment him by saying that he was cute, which eventually led to the two of them falling in love and getting married. Gertrude seems to do most of the work around the house, but she often encourages Papa Acachalla to help and take his share of the work, though it never works. Gertion Gertion is said to be Gertrude's great-great grandfather. There is a painting of him in the Acachalla Manor with his gang and the Gertions wielding everything except for a crowbar, even though Gertrude says that it was passed down from him. This is from the bubble gun mod, when Officer Maloney was there. Maddie friend Maddie Friend is Gertrude's twin sister. She is also a stalker who follows the Acachalla family, but focuses solely on getting Billy to sign her shirt, even though Papa Acachalla scared her. Maddie's personality resembles Gertrude's when she was younger. This was shown in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod. Maddie Friend seems to try to ignore Gertrude, saying that she is mean. They are never together at the same time, so both of them appear to avoid the other. Even though Maddie hates Gertrude, she still continues to stalk Billy and the rest of the Acachallas. TomTom TomTom, also known by Professor Schwarzenegger as Gertrude's bum of a brother in the shrink ray mod, is bald man probably in his forties. TomTom is possibly the father of Spencer, an annoying nerd commonly seen with the roleplay cast and almost anyone else from Gertrude to Edward, the SCUBA diver that took him for his research. TomTom may have been killed by the storms created by Cierra and Bethany at the family reunion in the episode tornado storm mod. Sue Acachalla Gertrude adopted Sue out of a sort of pity for how suckish he was. However, she accidentally adopted him as a daughter. Sadly, Papa Acachalla objected to his entire adoption. Sue was adopted in the Acachalla Zoo video, and Gertrude seems to be more caring towards Sue than to Billy. Gertrude is very patient towards him, and treats him the same as the rest of her step-children. Freddie Being the family pet, Freddie is accepted into the family by Gertrude, although she dislikes it when Freddie attempts to eat her. Freddie's brother Freddio is first seen in the Gmod NPC Raptor mod and had many clones of himself in the video. Spencer Out of all the Acachalla members, Gertrude tends to be the kindest to spencer. Though certainly fine with his imprisonment in the basement, Gertrude is more than willing to cooperate and meet Spencer's demands. Gertrude is also usually the first person to negotiate with spencer. It is likely his adoption is all part of Gertrude's compulsion to adopt any random character. Samantha Samantha was a family member whom Gertrude believed to have died on a family reunion that coincided with a particularly nasty storm. Gertrude was particularly affected badly by Sam's death and refused to talk about it for a very long time. Trivia * She is married to Papa Acachalla. He revealed that in the Dumbbell episode when he confessed his love to her when haunted Billy killed her. * Another way they may have met was during Papa Acachalla's second bank robbery accompanied by Jose Jose Jose Jose and Maxwell Acachalla. He said that she was the bank teller and fell for him because of his long flowing hair. *Her name is Gertrude Acachalla now that she has married Papa Acachalla. It is unknown what her last name before the the marriage is. *The most used weapon by her is crowbar. *She's a terrible cook and can only cook waffles. *There seems to be a running gag where either Gertrude's face or entire body is transformed in a disturbing fashion. *Gertrude was born tiny, then an unknown scientist came to her door with a machine that could shrink and grow things. *Another back story was featured in the Snowmobile mod, when the planet was going to be destroyed by a black hole, and she was sent to earth by a rocket-chair. The two back stories may both be true, and Gertrude may have been tiny because she was an alien. *She created the game tag. *It seems like she cares for the kids more than Papa does, as she cooks their meals, tries to make them happy, and protects them from harm. *Papa Acachalla sometimes considers her as a maid, as she cleans the house and does the shopping. *She has her own private island. * Due to her horrible driving skills, she apparently allows her crowbar to drive for her (This means that her crowbar is a living thing, therefor it is a pet.) * When Gertrude was younger, she was very flirty and often suggested the possibility of a relationship with men she met. She stopped after becoming engaged to Papa Acachalla. * In the BIRD WINGS mod video, she briefly bought a new black coat but Papa Acachalla didn't notice. She has been known to buy different-coloured coats in order to attract Acachalla's attention and invariably gets rid of them when they fail (she briefly wore a dark blue coat for a number of videos). * Gertrude won the 300 year tricentennial boat race of the a Papa Acachalla, and she won 1 bajillion Papa Acachalla dollars. * She has 200 subscribers on YouTube. * She has a blog. * She, along with the rest of the Acachallas, is a Timelord. * In the Dragon Npc mod it is shown that she has prized potted plants, and if they are destroyed she goes into an uncontrolled rage. * She Won The Annual Acachalla Family Tricentennial Yacht/Boat Race. * She Is A World-Class Olympic Crowbar Hurdler And The Best Crowbar Fighter Of The Wild West. * Apparently without makeup she looks like Papa Acachalla. * Gertrude recently took the kids on a trip out in Acachalla's helicopter, but Sally mistook an alligator for Freddie and crashed the helicopter. Cat [[Category:Charact [[Category:Gmod B [videos [[Category:Timelord Category:Fema [[Category:Acachalla Family Categ [[Category: [[Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Gmo [[Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Gertrude [[Category:BethanyFrye's Characte